


Tres veces sin ti

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Saga/Kanon] Kanon lamenta las tres ocasiones en que Saga le dejó solo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> -  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Tres veces sin ti.**

 

**Primera vez.**

 

No había en el mundo insultos suficientes para proferir contra aquel que le había abandonado a su suerte en la prisión de Cabo Sunion. Su propio hermano. Mil veces maldito. Saga se tomó la licencia de condenarlo. Creyéndose un dios, había tomado la decisión de juzgar los actos de Kanon sin compararlos con los propios. Saga no era más inocente que él. Ambos habían cometido pecados dignos de condenarlos a pudrirse en la más mugrienta de las celdas. Pero allí iba Saga, el Caballero de Oro de Géminis, caminando con paso firme junto al mar, con la melena y la capa ondeando al viento: libre.

¿Libre? Kanon no tenía idea de lo que la libertad significaba. En aquel momento no se dio cuenta, pero de los dos, quizás el más libre fue él. Aquel día, Saga se alejó de Cabo Sunion sumido en una batalla interior que todavía no había mostrado un ápice de lo que llegaría a provocar, en él y el Santuario. De momento, solo Kanon había sufrido las consecuencias de la precipitada decisión de su gemelo.

Lo odiaba por haberlo abandonado allí. La primera noche que pasó encerrado tras los barrotes lo que menos le preocupó fue huir de la marea creciente. La luna resplandecía más que nunca, más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto, pero a Kanon no le importaba. Estaba solo. Aquella noche no tenía a Saga a su lado para compartir las horas de oscuridad. No había calor. No había susurros entre ellos. El silencio lo carcomía por dentro. «¿También a Saga?», se preguntó. «No, a Saga no. Él duerme tranquilo bajo el techo de nuestra casa, entre nuestras sábanas.»

Sí, a Saga sí. A Saga le carcomía el encierro mucho más que a su gemelo.

 

Entonces llegó el día en que Kanon lo dio todo por perdido. A sí mismo el primero. Llevaba nueve días cautivo y la humedad que había calado en sus huesos era lo que menos dolor le producía. El mundo apestaba a algas y a moluscos incrustados en las paredes de aquella inmunda cueva. Tenía el cabello enredado y la ropa empapada y hecha jirones. Daba asco. Todo daba asco. Saga daba asco.

 

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, se cortó el pelo como pudo. Trasquilones por doquier. Le daba igual. Lo único que pretendía con ello no era tener un aspecto más presentable. Después de pasar diez días en aquella cárcel y tras la inmersión al Santuario Submarino, su largo cabello olía a océano, estaba sucio, lleno de algas y de sal pegada a cada hebra. Si su sentido común no le hubiese detenido, habría utilizado la misma cuchilla para hendirse la cara, para desfigurar parte de su rostro y así dejar de “verlo a él.”

Cortándose el pelo, Kanon solo quería liberarse. Ser libre de la imagen que proyectaba, libre de ver en cualquier espejo o cristal a aquel que compartía su mismo aspecto físico, sus mismos rasgos, su misma dualidad propia del signo bajo el que habían llegado al mundo. Juntos. Géminis.

 

* * *

 

**Segunda vez.**

 

No importaba de qué manera llegó a sus oídos la noticia de la muerte de Saga. Él no tenía familia. Hacía trece años que su hermano había muerto para él. Mentira. Cada maldito día desde entonces, Saga había aparecido en sus pensamientos al menos en una ocasión. A modo de recuerdo, de reflejo en algún espejo o cristal.

 

Allí, ante el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, Kanon de Dragón Marino maldijo al Caballero del Fénix por causar la Ilusión Diabólica que trajo a su mente el recuerdo de su gemelo una vez más. Sintió odio, rencor, desamparo, frustración. Soledad. Saga había vuelto a dejarlo solo. Para sus adentros, Kanon se preguntó si su gemelo se habría tomado la molestia de acordarse de él antes de morir.

En aquel momento no tuvo manera de saberlo. Fue mucho más tarde cuando se enteró de que el último pensamiento de su gemelo había sido por y para él, y que éste había aceptado toda la culpa, presente y futura, que pudiera atribuirse a sus acciones desde el momento en que lo encerró.

 

Tras liberarse de la técnica enemiga, Kanon atacó con toda la rabia que había contenido y acumulado durante trece años. Al penetrar en su mente, el Caballero de Bronce había sido testigo de demasiados recuerdos.

 

Maldito Fénix.

Maldito Saga.

 

Lo odiaba. Pero a sí mismo también. Quizás más. Los años dictaron sentencia: lo habían echado todo a perder por responder a impulsos adolescentes y a decisiones precipitadas, al orgullo personal y al ansia de controlar aquello que no estaba a su alcance. Los dos creyeron que podían enfrentarse a los dioses y alzarse con la victoria.

Las pretensiones de construir un mundo a su medida, en el que sus osadías, pecados y delirios de grandeza fuesen consentidas era lo que les había llevado por el camino de la perdición.

Kanon se arrepentía de muchas cosas: de haber sembrado la semilla de la discordia en la mente de Saga, de haberlo confundido hasta que éste no pudo más y estalló descontrolado. Él mismo se había condenado a Cabo Sunion, a perder a su hermano y toda oportunidad de tener una vida estable. Pero asignaba a su gemelo la culpa de todo. Si Saga no lo hubiese convencido de luchar por lograr lo imposible, él no habría sugerido que la única manera de conseguirlo era traicionando a Atenea.

 

Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían condenado a vivir lejos de quien más amaban.

 

* * *

 

**Tercera vez.**

 

Notó su Cosmos en el Santuario. No era posible. «¿Cómo? ¿Vivo?» Percibió más Cosmos familiares. «¡Imposible!» El primer impulso que sintió fue el de correr hacia la explanada que se abría en la parte baja de las Doce Casas, cerca del Templo del Carnero, pero algo le detuvo. La expiación de sus pecados no había finalizado. Quizás Atenea le habría perdonado por segunda vez, pero sentía que no así sus compañeros de armas.

 

Se encontraron. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y se evadieron al siguiente. Después de trece años y mil y un pensamientos de añoranza, Saga y Kanon fueron incapaces de mirarse a la cara.

Necesitó un ínfimo instante para leer en los ojos de Saga que éste había vivido trece años muerto en vida. Igual que él. Ahora, como espectro, su gemelo parecía más vivo que nunca.

Saga estaba postrado ante Atenea, a pocos metros por delante de él, más cerca de lo que lo había tenido que en la última década. Quería abrazarlo, dejarse arrullar por él. Llorar con él. Deseaba sentir el amparo que solo podían otorgarse mutuamente.

 

Doce horas. Doce míseras horas de efímera vida otorgada por Hades que derrocharon entregándose al deber en lugar de a sí mismos. Por la disciplina. Por la lealtad. Por la diosa Atenea. Cumplir su deber como Caballeros.

 

La daga dorada pasó de unas manos a otras y fue testigo mudo del breve contacto físico y de la infinita conexión emocional que se restableció entre ellos.

 

Dos gemelos que se amaban, resignados a no volver a estar juntos.

 


End file.
